A Slow Day at NCIS
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: "LEROY JETHRO GIBBS...you have some explaining to do."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS or its characters. **

"**LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!"** was heard though out the office. Gibbs literally jumped out of his seat and ran to Abby Scutio, his favorite forensic scientist. Holding up her hand in front of herself to stop him, he stopped. When he stopped he glanced at her stance, and saw that she was shaking and looking at the floor.

"You okay Abs?" he asked quietly.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes from the floor to meet him and glared at him. "you, Leroy Jethro, have some explaining to do." She said poking him in the chest.

Swallowing, he asked, "And what, is it that I am supposed to have done?"

Suddenly smiling, she jumped up and said, "Nothing! I just wanted to see what you would do if I shouted your name across the office, and then glared at you."

Letting out a bark of a laugh, he said disbelieving, "Seriously? You did this just for entertainment."

Leaving him standing there she walked over to Tony's desk, "Yup, that and both Tony and McGee betted me two hundred dollars each that I wouldn't do it." Turning to face the two agents who were staring at her in disbelief, "Time to pay up boys," she said holding out her hands.

Groaning, they reached for their wallets and handed her two one hundred bills each. She smiled and put the money in her lab coat pocket. Turning, she walked back to Gibbs, and handed him $100. "Your cut my silver haired fox."

Smiling, he took the money and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Walking back into the bullpen, he sat down in his chair, put his hand behind his head, and smirked. 'Ah, I love it when DiNozzo and McGee try to pull a fast on me. Makes for an interesting day.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to **cheether **for making me want to continue this. It was originally going just to be a short story, now, I might make it into a series of one-shots.**

**And to **sallyferrel**, I hadn't even thought about that until you metioned it. But now that you have, it does remind me of I love Lucy.**

**Chapter 2.**

"SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS!" came the shout from upstairs. Gibbs just looked up while Tony, Tim, and Ziva jump slightly. "Yea Jen?" Gibbs said.

"Take off your shirt. You too Dinozzo" Now the whole office was paying attention to what was going on in the bullpen. Tony and Gibbs stared at her with slightly widened eyes.

Gibbs was the first one to recover, "Why should I director?"

"Because I am ordering you to, you too Dinozzo." Slowly they both started taking off their shirt, "DON'T DO IT GIBBS!" Came a shout from the elevator, Gibbs paused and was almost knocked over by a hyper active forensic scientist. "Don't take your shirt off Gibbs, Only I can see you without your shirt off."

Pulling out from her hug, "Abby, what is going on?"

"Ms Scuito, I _ordered_ agent Gibbs to take off his shirt, now let him take it off."

"An why, _Madam Director_, should I?"

Jen walked right up to her and said "Abby, all I want to know what all the fuss is about Gibbs' six-pack. I mean, you and Ziva have told me all about it, I want to know if it's the same as it was ten years ago."

Abby smiled, "Okay Director, you really want to see his six-pack, here." With that she lifted Gibbs shirt at ran her hand lightly across his well toned six-pack. "His pack is _way_ better then Tony's. And oh, look, he doesn't have chest hair, just a trail of hair leading from his navel to , well..hehe. And it silver too. I wonder, Gibbs, Are you silver _all over_?" She said while looking at Gibbs, and saw that he was blushing lightly and looking away. Pulling his shirt down she walked over to one of the other agents and held out her hand. The agent, while grumbling, pulled out three one hundred dollar bills to her.

She smiled and turned to see Gibbs satring at her. Shrugging she said, "Sorry, Gibbs, Agent Wilson here dared me three hundred bucks that I couldn't get you blush. Thank you director, for helping. Her is your cut." With that she handed the Director a one hundred dollar bill. "You are quite welcome Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another slow day at NCIS, Abby was in the bullpen because she had not test to run, no cold case to work out, no nothing. She was sitting at Gibbs' desk while he was in the office talking to Jenny. Tony was throwing spitballs and McGee, And Ziva was cleaning her gun.

A few minutes later, Gibbs andJenny walked out of her office and down to the bullpen. Gibbs smacked Tony upside his head, causing him to chock on the spitball that he had in his mouth. "Got it boss..no more spitballs." Jenny walked over to Abby and asked,

"How about you and Ziva come over to my house later tonight after work, for a girl's night? There will be drinking and gossiping, and maybe, even a few pillow fights."

Tony and McGee stopped what they were doing to listen in on the conversation.

Abby smiled and said, "Sound kinda kinky, I'm in. How about you Ziva?" Ziva got up and drapped her arm around Abby's shoulder, and leaned forward into her ear, "I look forward to seeing you two in your pajamas. Maybe we should also do belly shots"

Abby and Jenny turned to her with heated eyes.

Tony and McGee couldn't hold back a groan that fell from their mouths. The Ladies turned to them to see that their eyes were glazed over and that they had a dreamy look on their face. They turned back around and each held out a hand to Gibbs.

Groaning he pulled out his wallet and handed them $200 each. Smiling to each other Abby asked, "Still on for tonight?"


End file.
